Atrapada
by xDrizzle
Summary: AU./ Hermione se encamina hacia su boda, encarcelada tras una propia decisión apresurada y acorralada entre sus miedos y el futuro inestable, añorando una vía de escape./


_J.K Rowling es dueña de todos los personajes._

_Advertencia: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO (AU)_

* * *

><p><span>Atrapada<span>

Está sentada en el borde de su cama mientras escucha la voz de su padre apurándola. Miente y dice que está bien, que se está acomodando la ropa y que ya sale. Pero está ahí simplemente, sentada, con la menta perdida en situaciones abstractas en las que siempre acaba sintiéndose mal, incluso más mal de lo que se siente ahora.

Su madre se lo dijo tantas veces, que no hiciera esto, que el velo, el vestido blanco, el banquete, la orquesta, la iglesia y el novio no le gustaban. Pero no echó pie atrás, dio un 'sí' indeciso y temeroso, acalorada por el hermoso ramo de flores, los lindos cumplidos y el futuro que prometía ser tan suave y bello como una rosa.

Nadie más la había querido antes. Bueno sí, alguien aún la quiere pero no está segura de cuánto, nunca se arriesgó tampoco para averiguarlo. Y ese alguien no es precisamente el muchacho que se está colocando un smoking y una corbata para ir a esperarla a la puerta de un santuario en un lugar callado y tranquilo de la ciudad.

Pero todo eso, es algo que ahora ya no importa. No importa cuando estás a una puerta de tomar el brazo de tu padre, subirte al auto decorado de cintas de raso y dirigirte a la iglesia que acabará con tu soltería y donde se consolidarán aquellas extrañas fantasías que algún día – ahora muy lejano – la hicieron suspirar.

Se levanta, exhala y se da cuenta que si se sigue mirando al espejo se va a poner a llorar. Y eso es lo que más ganas tiene de hacer. De sacarse el vestido y los tacos, desarmarse el peinado que le tira la frente, meterse dentro de su pijama y llorar. Llorar hasta que se duerma de cansancio y se olvide de quién es. Eso quiere. Olvidarse de que es una tonta sin remedio, que es cobarde por no atreverse a cortar con esto muchísimo tiempo atrás y ahora se está acobardando al último minuto. Al minuto en que nadie la perdonaría jamás. Dejar una boda. Dejarlo a él en el altar. Eso no se hace, eso no se hace, piensa para sí mientras siente que las lágrimas se le escapan. Las seca de inmediato y enojada vuelve a suspirar e inicia el retoque del maquillaje de sus pestañas y de sus ojos.

Oye la voz de su padre, desde lejos por el pasillo, sonando alterado.

— ¡No me abre la puerta! — Dice al teléfono sonando desesperado — No, no vengas… ¡qué no! Ya intentaré otra vez… sí, eso debe ser… está nerviosa. No le digas nada a él aún.

Y luego de esto oye sus pasos acercándose peligrosamente, y el suave golpeteo de nudillos contra la madera de su puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta con miedo nuevamente. Hermione, al otro lado de la puerta acomoda su vestido para que caiga con hermosura y delicadeza.

—Si papá, ya salgo— responde sin mirarse nuevamente al espejo y mirando a su habitación.

— ¿En serio? —cuestiona el hombre con todo el derecho de hacerlo. Ella sonríe de forma melancólica.

—Sí, mira — dice justo cuando toma la perilla y la gira. La puerta se abre dejando ver el asombro y alivio del señor Granger al otro lado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, para enfundarse un valor que no tiene. Llena de dudas y de una tristeza casi incontenible, avanza mientras desea retroceder, sube al auto y acomoda su vaporoso vestido lo mejor que puede. El motor del vehículo se enciende y con ello también su corazón se rompe. Su padre no le suelta la mano, y aunque desea agradecérselo, no lo hace.

El coche avanza y con él se acrecientan sus miedos, cada semáforo en rojo es un nuevo respiro. La gente mira con ilusión el decorado de su carruaje mortífero y ella agradece a aquellos que ni siquiera levantan la vista del suelo, les agradece de veras.

Entonces un símbolo de pare y un paso de cebras juegan el jaque de su vida.

Reconoce de inmediato el horrendo sonido de un coche destartalado en la pista de al lado, un tubo de escape roto que casi roza el suelo desde hace diecisiete días exactos, ella lo sabe, pero que no ha sido soldado por mera flojera. Escucha el inconfundible sonido de aquella perilla para bajar el vidrio de la ventana moverse, y de pronto los ladridos del perro que está encerrado en el jardín de enfrente son acallados, junto con los bocinazos, por la suave voz que reconoció antes de siquiera voltearse a ver.

—Hermione…—la llama una sola vez y ella siente como las lágrimas no le aguantarán más en los ojos al ver el brillo del pelo naranjo al otro lado de la pista y distinguir el calor que la azul mirada le entrega aún con un par de metros, escasos, de distancia. Su padre le apreta la mano con fuerza, la mira extrañado, y está a punto de preguntar algo cuando el chofer del vehículo amarillo sucio de en frente abre la puerta del copiloto. Y Hermione ve su tiempo irse, su oportunidad escaparse, y no tiene más tiempo para pensarlo otra vez. Suelta la mano de su padre, que la alcanza a sostener con fuerza del brazo y sin ánimo de recriminarle algo, actúa por desesperación y le grita en cuanto la ve salir del coche, arrastrando su enorme vestido blanco:

— ¿Qué voy a decir? No puedes dejarme así, solo…—se las arregla el hombre de pelo canoso lo más rápido que puede, intentando no atropellar sus palabras. Su hija se voltea una última vez con el rostro enmarcado en desesperación y tristeza, y entre un sollozo alcanza a responder de forma escueta y acelerada.

—Lo siento papá, lo siento— y con ello entra al auto amarillo, sucio, viejo y ruidoso, cierra la puerta con un ruido sordo que ha dejado atrapado la cola del vestido afuera y grita a aquel que la ha robado—Rápido, lejos, lejos.

Y Ronald ordena su pelo naranjo con una mano mientras mete un cambio con la otra, pisa el acelerador hasta que le duelen los dedos de los pies, e intenta ocultar la sonrisa que se le escapa de los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es cortísimo, pero es mi primer AU, por lo cual me emociona de todas formas. Perdonen si mis clichés y cursilerías las hacen vomitar, no me lo digan en todo caso. _Gracias por su tiempo_, y por leer mis disparates.


End file.
